Something More
by quote' intangible
Summary: A cute little oneshot about what a kiss means to Iruka and Kakashi. Kakairu, rated T just to be safe. Constructive criticism is welcome, but if you don't like slash, then you don't have to read it.


**Title: Something More**

**Disclaimer: **The following story is a work of fanfiction. The author is not making any money off of it. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

A simple kiss is nothing more than a press of lips, and yet, somehow it was better than sex could ever be.

For Iruka it was the feel of their lips that lingered long after the other was gone. It was the way his lover's lips could caress his so softly, so lovingly and yet demanding and insistent at the same time.

It showed Iruka just how much Kakashi cared.

A kiss was so much more than just a kiss. It made Iruka feel special how _he _lowered his mask for him and only him. How those perfect lips were only meant for his, how their kiss deepened into passion and understanding expressing love better than 'I love you' ever could.

Their first kiss was nothing short of miraculous.

Kakashi had been hesitant to place his trust in Iruka, hesitant to give himself completely to the chuunin. He never said why, but Iruka knew it was because he was afraid; afraid to disappoint, afraid to love only to have the chance of it being ripped away forever lurking over their heads.

After a romantic weekend meticulously planned by the chuunin, Iruka laid to rest all those fears. He reassured the Copy-nin that they would always love each other, no matter what. Kakashi had blushed and stuttered like a school girl as Iruka pampered him. He was sure his silver haired lover would have protested the lavish treatment saying something stupid like 'you didn't have to do this just for me,' if he had not have been so stunned over the special treatment. Iruka knew the trip was well worth it, though, when Kakashi finally pulled down his mask. Iruka felt his heart swell with the trust and vulnerability the jounin was confiding in him. He knew how hard it was for Kakashi to lower his mask

He had never been more proud.

They finally proved their love with a kiss that was better than one of those cheesy romance films because fireworks and sparks did not even begin to describe it.

And each kiss after that was just as special because every kiss said 'I want you. I want only you.'

When their lips met, they melted into each other, became one rather than two, became us rather than them, became KakashiandIruka rather than Kakashi and Iruka. Together they were invincible and even after the kiss ended; the knowledge of the promise sealed in that kiss was enough to feel invincible forever.

They would never be alone.

He never kissed Kakashi goodbye: they said 'hello,' 'I love you,' 'be safe' or 'see you later,' but never, never 'goodbye.'

But perhaps, most importantly was the promise that was made in their tender touch. It was a promise they were meant to be together, that they were meant for only the other. It was the promise that Kakashi would come home from his mission, safe and unharmed, and into his welcoming arms.

* * *

A simple kiss meant so much more to Kakashi than it should have. He could have sex without taking his mask off, but he could not kiss his love properly without baring more than just his face.

It was about more that trust, more than understanding and love. It was a promise and Kakashi did not take his promises lightly.

They found joy in each others kiss, and when his joy gave out under the stress of his mission, or the sheer hopelessness, then he still remembered the promise made in that kiss and he found his joy again.

When he kissed Iruka, he gave him his love and when Iruka kissed him back the younger man was promising to keep Kakashi's love safe in his heart, to seal it away forever and never let anyone harm it.

Their first kiss was nothing short of amazing.

Their first kiss came after three months of dating. They'd gotten to the sex beforehand, but a kiss was too special to mess-up. Kakashi had been hesitant to take off his mask, because then it meant they were serious, then it meant commitment. It meant he could loose Iruka and his heart in the process.

Iruka understood.

The chuunin planned a romantic weekend. It was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for Kakashi. Iruka spent the whole weekend pampering him, and Kakashi was too stunned to protest the special treatment. The one thing that really touched the jounin's heart, though, was Iruka's determined speech. 'I'll regret nothing,' his lover had said, 'if you or I die today, tomorrow, 30 years from now, I'll regret nothing. We will always have our love and our memories of our love and that will always bring me joy.'

Kakashi knew Iruka was right. He had already given Iruka his heart, it was time to admit it, time to prove it, time to cast away his fears.

He pulled down his mask without hesitation.

Iruka did not stare at him, did not gloat, did not tell him 'about time,' instead he smiled at the jounin and grabbed his hand. 'Thank you, Kakashi,' he said affectionately before he leaned forward. Kakashi met him halfway and their lips met in an explosion of fireworks and sparks. It was better than how it was described in one of his books. It was…love in its purest form.

It told him he was safe and always would be.

When Iruka finally pulled back from a need to breathe, Kakashi found himself gasping for air after his beautiful love stole his breath away.

'I'm proud of you,' the chuunin had said and Kakashi had never been happier.

No one had ever been proud of him before.

The most important thing about a kiss, though, was how it was a welcome home. It was the safety he felt when he walked in the door; the knowledge that he was only expected to be human here. It proved Iruka loved him more than 'I love you' ever could.

A kiss was diving into welcoming arms and feeling safe and wanted for the first time in his life.

A simple kiss was better than sex could ever be and as Iruka welcomed him home with a soft press of their lips, kissed each bruise tenderly and each scar with passion…Kakashi knew this was all he ever needed.


End file.
